


夜园 第二十三章 惩罚（二）

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 26





	夜园 第二十三章 惩罚（二）

第二十三章

白色蕾丝内裤被扔在一边，大床上只穿了半个奶罩的美人被顶得往前耸动，纤瘦的腰肢摸着没几两肉，因为绑着，他浑身使不上力，只凭靠着男人的动作支撑。汗湿的头发随着身体的晃动飞舞，几滴汗落在男人身上就蒸发掉了。纪秋抽噎地仰起面孔，白腻腻的身躯密布汗水，像从水里捞出来一样。

两人的适配度很高，即使不在发情期，高夜也能轻易挑起他的欲望，让他欲仙欲死。

“阿夜，别绑我……”

他的手臂都酸了，半个身子麻麻的，大家伙从后面捅进来，抵着他的深处研磨，他就像死了一样。

纪秋发着抖，撑不住身子跌在床上，只露出那个挺翘的屁股。高夜上身如雕塑般潮湿性感，深沉的眉眼，鼻翼上沁出水珠，让他显得更俊美无俦。下身却毫不客气挺腰送胯插进去，一进一出都极为缓慢煽情。纪秋受不了折磨，一声迭一声地叫。

“阿夜，放了我……”

男人粗喘着，咬他的耳垂，滚烫的气息送进去：“宝宝……”

这一声像过电一样，瞬间让骨头酥倒。下面控制不住，一抖一抖的射精，全泄在床单上。

纪秋腰肢软得像泥一样，又被男人抱起来，从下往上凶猛地顶送。

“宝宝，做给我看。”

高夜厮缠着吻他，要他背对着自己动。男人完全放开手，欣赏他优美的背脊。Omega身上白皙光滑，全身都瘦，只有屁股是圆滚滚肉嘟嘟的。

纪秋被绑着坐在他身上，身体里的硬物销魂地抵着他，却不动一动。他撑不住身子要歪倒，男人也不扶一下。

“你不做就算了。”男人优雅地撤开身。

“不！”

纪秋抽泣着，羞得满面通红。

“我做……”

这是命令，也是对他的惩罚。

他脸颊发烫，挪了挪屁股，试图顺着粗硬的物事坐下去。肉具破开黏膜的声音过分羞耻，从后面看，只有一个浑圆的大白屁股缓缓吞咽着庞大的巨物，筋脉贲张的肉具青筋密布，每进一分，都带给身上的人极致的快感。

纪秋哼唧着，得了趣味，不断地往下坐。大屁股连番起落，撞击得啪啪作响。只是这么绑着，身子不小心歪在他腿上，后面的蜜洞露出来，泛着淫水的光，肉根从里面滑出，带出白色的浊液。

纪秋还得不到畅快，又吞进去，软声唤他。

“呜，阿夜，动一动，动嘛。”

高夜眸色渐深，看着小妖精在他身上扭动，抓住了他一个奶子。男人的唇落在他脖颈后的腺体，一面吻那热胀的肿块，一面揉奶罩下的那只奶子。

“呜、呜……”

快感来袭，里面不停地高潮，高夜叼着布料，从背后解他的奶罩。湿热的吻落在他的背上，舔去肌肤上的汗珠。男人每解开一个扣，都要吻他一下，每吻一下，他都要颤抖一次。最终两只小兔般的乳从布料里跳脱出来，高夜抓捏着它们，操进纪秋的最深处。

“不、不要！！”

纪秋潮喷了。

他哭得无地自容，阴精不断从下面的穴里流出来，整具身体都湿透了，泛着迷人的甜香。

高夜压上他，分开他的双腿干进去。柔韧的身体完全为他打开，里面又热又软，高夜纵情地抽插。两人抱在一处，下身贴合得毫无缝隙。男人托着他的腿弯往更深处操干，频频戳刺着敏感的肉壶入口。纪秋则不断地射精，双眼失神地望着天花板，连口涎都不觉流了出来。

“呜……疼……好疼……”

再往里进，纪秋就不舒服了。

高夜咬着纪秋的脖子，一下接一下地往里杵干，每一下都堪堪摩擦过脆弱的肉唇。纪秋痛得身体都缩起来了，男人力气太大，整张床都在疯狂地摇晃。

失去理智的Alpha只凭着本能动作，眼睛发红，纪秋甚至被抱到身上，只露出个屁股方便他操干。上下起落的肉臀发出羞耻的声响，纪秋摇晃着身子，两人一起扑倒在床上，连同床头灯、相框、杯子一起扫落在地。

纪秋痛苦地唤着：“阿夜，阿夜……”

却也唤不回发情的Alpha。

而他们还在抵死缠绵。

很痛，但Alpha带给他的快感依旧是灭顶的。痛苦和快感折磨着他，纪秋手腕上的领带不知什么时候松了，他抓起地上一盏床头灯，狠狠敲在Alpha头上。

高夜停止了。

他看了一眼狼藉一片的房间，和缩在床边的Omega，后知后觉地冷静下来。

纪秋先是痛，后来又觉得好笑。

高夜都被他砸懵了，他摸摸高夜的头：“痛不痛？”

“还好，你怎么样？”

“现在好些。”

高夜点点头，看他坐都坐不好，一手搂过人来，捡起地上的被子。

两人相拥着躺在床上。

AO双重标记的性交太痛了，很少Omega能承受交合的融合期。高夜毫无经验，蛮横地来，只能会让他更加痛苦。

一O多A制的繁衍进化，让Omega的生殖腔更适合交配，永久标记几乎不再存在。人们更倾向于没有痛苦又自由的暂时标记。

因为永久标记让O有且只有一个Alpha，毕生都无法分离。被标记了的O，如果再和其他Alpha在一起或被抛弃，都只能会选择自杀。

高夜想到这些，后背就汗津津的。还好，他没有失控，没有造成严重的后果。


End file.
